Force of Nature
by Nonasuki-chan
Summary: She shouldn't be here, doing this... with him. DanxValerie, Dark Gray


Title: Force of Nature

Pairing: DanxValerie (Dark Gray!!)

Warning(s): Explicit sex

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Force of Nature

She should not be doing this. She should not be here, with him, making these noises.

But she was.

Valerie moaned, pressing up against the hard chest above her. Her hands ran up and down his back, feeling the ridges of muscles and tracing over the few jagged scars. She threw her head back, allowing his questing mouth better access to her neck. She could feel his smirk as his mouth traveled along the lithe line of her body. Her jumpsuit lay on the ground beside them, forgotten for the moment.

No, it wasn't right. She should have never accepted his first kiss.

But she did.

She gasped, her hands tightening on his waist as his attention turned to her breasts, alternating nips and licks with the odd suckle. She writhed beneath him, feeling the sharp stones and twigs poking into her back. She was past the realm where these small annoyances could have bothered her, focused as she was on his actions.

She didn't even really _want_ to be here.

But she was.

Her hands slithered down his body, lingering slightly on his chest, before returning to their downward journey. She smirked up at him, her dark eyes burning with passion. Smoothly, her fingers locked around his hard organ, stroking roughly. She laughed at his harsh groan, the laugh cutting off abruptly as his mouth pressed against hers, his tongue delving into the hidden depths. They stayed like that for a while, her hands busy on his dick, their tongues fighting for dominance.

She was a fighter, but he turned her all around, made her forget who she was.

Who he was.

Slowly, his tongue meandered down her body, leaving a cooling trail of spittle on her chocolate-colored skin. He stopped briefly at her bellybutton, laving the spot with his tongue, then continuing down. Bypassing the parts that waited for him so impatiently, he went to her thigh, ignoring the desperate moan that broke loose from her clenched teeth. He looked up at her, their eyes meeting, hers annoyed, his dancing with wicked delight. Suddenly, he dove in and she screamed, the sound piercing through the night sky.

She should always remember who he was, always fight him, but when he had looked at her with passion smoldering in his eyes, she just couldn't say no.

Not even to him.

He positioned himself over her, not giving her a chance to prepare herself before plunging in, ramming her with his large organ. She moaned repeatedly, tossing her head back and forth, her black locks whipping through the air. Her hips met him eagerly, making her take him deeper and deeper. Hooking her legs around his waist, her hands moved rapidly over his back.

She hated herself for it, but she couldn't help it.

She _needed_ this.

She stiffened and howled, the climax racing through her like fire. She collapsed to the ground, muscles shaking. He gave her that damned smirk _again_, leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss that seared the depths of her soul. One final pump and he was done, his hot seed spilling into her. He fell on top of her, gaining his breath.

Tonight, she would scour her body with soap and the hottest water she could get, trying to wash his scent, his touch off of her.

The memories would remain, though.

Her senses returning, she tensed, shoving at the man. Forcing him to roll off of her, she stood quickly, almost running over to where her clothes remained. Pulling them on hurriedly, tears pricked at her eyes, threatening to spill over. Picking up her hover board, she turned to leave. Her face ran into his chest, and his arms trapped her in an unbreakable hold. He leaned down, whispering in her ear. "What, no goodbye kiss?" She punched him and he let go, laughing. His laughter hunted her as she flew away from him, the tears flowing freely down her face.

She knew that she should say no, but she couldn't. He made her feel so damned dirty, every time. She wanted to fight it, but she couldn't. He was like a force of nature, and she knew that she would never win against him.

Not against Dan.

_Fini_

A.N. Another het! I'm shocked. Truly, I am.

Please review!!


End file.
